The tail gate of a truck conventionally comprises a tail gate panel formed in three sections including a center section and two side sections. The center section is hinged so that it can pivot relative to the two side sections to open the center section for access to the truck box. The center section further includes a central discharge opening with a vertically slideable gate member controlling the opening. In most cases particulate material such as grain can be discharged from the truck box by opening the slide gate member and pouring the particulate material through the relatively narrow opening of the center section for discharge into a hopper or other like.
When it is required for the material to be discharged, the operator must reach across to the gate member to lift the gate member. As the gate member at this time is generally located over a hopper or similar device for collecting the material, the operator must reach across without being able to stand immediately adjacent the gate member so that there is the potential for slipping and falling. In addition there is little control of the gate member in its sliding action.
Complex expensive remote control devices have been provided for actuating movement of the gate member. Thus a device manufactured by Cancade of Brandon, Manitoba provides a remote control operating a cylinder driving the gate member and operating the lift mechanism of the truck box. However devices of a similar nature are also available. However these devices are relatively expensive and complex so that there acceptance is limited.